House of Diaries
by MoriartyandHisTardis
Summary: Written in diary form. Mara loves Jerome and he loves her but will they ever find out? Are they supposed to be together or are they destined to be apart. And what is going on with Nina, Fabian, Patricia, Amber and Alfie. Perhaps Jerome and Mara are about to find out sooner than expected.
1. Chapter 1

**_AN: Hello again folks:) This is my first ever House of Anubis multi-chap fanfic. I'm very excited to write this because I ship Jara so much and it is amazing! _**

**_Basically the format of this story will be that the two characters are writing in their diaries. _**

**_It will go Mara then Jerome. _**

**_I just want to apologise in advance for the shortness of these chapters and I just want to warn you that there will be some references to self-harm in this fanfiction. I'm not sure how much it will be referenced because I haven't written it all yet but I will post warnings on individual chapters._**

**_Hope you enjoy, please review:)_**

**_-Erin_**

**_P.S. Please try not to leave any spoilers in any reviews as, because I live in Britain, I'm only about 3/4's of the way through the series.  
_**

* * *

Monday the 21st February-

**Mara Jaffray's diary:**

This is exactly how it happened.

"Look Mick, it's not you, it's me."  
"It doesn't matter Mara."  
"But Mick-"  
"Just leave it." he had then turned on his heel and walked away, one hand clenched tightly into a fist. He was angry and upset. I knew this would happen.

_Why am I so selfish?_

I have- I mean- had the perfect boyfriend. Mick was kind, funny and really romantic. I didn't deserve him. Then _he _just had to come along and ruin it. He had to waltz on in here and make me fall in love with him. Him with his piercing blue eyes and his tousled blonde hair.

Him being Jerome of course.

I admit it diary, I'm in love with Jerome Clarke. Truly, hopelessly head over heels. But he'll probably never feel the same.

**Jerome's journal:  
**  
Finally... Finally.. FINALLY! Mara broke up with that stupid meathead! This could be my chance!

No, what am I saying, of course it couldn't.

Mara could never like me. She's nice and I'm mean, she's honest and I'm a lier, she's open and I put up walls. How could anybody ever love me if I can't let them in. I've built up so many walls to protect myself and others from pain.

One wall to protect myself from the pain of abandonment, brought on by my mother 'leaving me here to rot'. In which task I succeeded.

Another wall to protect myself from the pain of failure. If I get a D on a test I don't act like it affects me, but it does. So I lock the feeling away in a little box and throw away the key.

That must be what my brain is like. If you could step into my brain all you would see would be boxes. Huge piles of them, stacked on top of one another. Then you'd walk forward and see a maze of walls that showed you how messed up I truly was.

How could I ever let Mara into there. She'd hate me.

Then the final wall, the wall that built up slowly. The wall protecting me from the pain of rejection. The pain of Mara rejecting me.


	2. Chapter 2

Tuesday 22nd of February-

**Mara Jaffray's diary:**

Dear diary,

I played chess with Jerome this morning and he beat me twice. I guess he meant what he said about not going easy on me.

Mick is being distant towards me. I can understand why of course, I broke up with him. (According to Amber I'm the first girl that has ever broken up with him) I don't want to sever all my ties with Mick; I still want us to be friends.

He's kind, he's lovely, he's sweet and he's romantic. Maybe there's something wrong with _me_. Mot girls would DIE to go out with Mick and here I am, throwing away a good relationship. Our only problem is the fact that there is no spark.

And that I'm in love with Jerome.

So fine, me and Mick wouldn't be perfect but at least he actually likes me, unlike Jerome.

Why are boys so much drama?

**Jerome's Journal:**

Chess with Mara was fun. She looked gorgeous today (as always) and her skills were good. But they were no match for mine.

I annihilated her.

And was she maybe being a_ little bit _flirtatious?

No, stop being so stupid Jerome. It's this bloody journal, it's making me mushy.

I'm going to bed.


	3. Chapter 3

Friday 25th February-

**Mara's diary:**

Dear diary,

Jerome and I have been a lot closer recently which is really lovely. He's so kind, considerate and caring once he lets you in. He says that I'm the only person he ever opens up too.

I feel.. Privileged, I think.

_The _Jerome Clarke is opening up to me. I really do like him a lot. He is a challenge, unlike Mick, Jerome is constantly making me use my brain and think about things. He's keeps me on the edge. But it's a good edge to be standing on.

**Jerome's journal:**

Mara Jaffray. Jerome Clarke.

Merome? Jaffarke? Jara? Claffray? Oh god, I feel like Amber now. But why am I even thinking up 'ship' names if we'll never be in a relationship. It's useless, I'm useless.

I really am rotten.

No matter what Mara says, I am a rotten person and I know it deep down in my heart. I am rotten like an old plank of wood.

Jerome is rotten, useless and worthless.

All my cockiness and my confidence if from my self hate. The loathing that sits, lodged in my chest like a cricket ball, threatening to burst out of me and hurt everyone around me.

When it does burst out I'm glad that I'm alone, that way only hurt myself.

I'm so stupid for ever thinking that Mara may like me. Just stupid jokester Jerome Clarke.


	4. Chapter 4

Monday 28th February-

**Mara's diary.**

Today I got an A* on the science project. It was quite easy but I definitely did the most work for it. We had to show the structures of different giant covalent molecules like diamond and silicon dioxide (sand). Jerome also got an A* and so did Fabian.

Speaking of Fabian, him, Nina, Alfie, Amber and Patricia are always disappearing off to places and abandoning everyone. It hurts quite a bit. Amber and I weren't as close after the whole Mick problem but now that she's with Alfie she seems to be trying to be friends again.

But Patricia and I have always been friends and for the past year she's been abandoning me for Nina. There's something going on with them. I know it.

Jerome reckons there is something going on with them too, he says he used to be involved a little bit but they pushed him out too. At least we can be alone together.

It's nice hanging out with Jerome this much. I feel like we are close again and I really enjoy his company. We make a good team. Now we hang out after school and play chess together every day. We have done for a week now. So far, he's in the lead, 6 games to my 4.

Then we went back to the house and watched a film together. For practically the whole film I was really aware of his arm loosely draped over my shoulder. My whole body was tingling under his touch. It felt really really nice.

Oh, Amber wants to talk to me... About hieroglyphics.. That's strange.

**Jerome's journal:**

I watched a film with Mara today. I didn't pay attention to the cheesy romantic storyline, I was just revelling over the fact that I had my arm around her and she didn't pull away. If anything she snuggled closer to me. That has to be a good sign right?

But I refuse to get my hopes up. She'll just crash them all the floor when she rejects me...if I ever ask her out.

I'm such a coward! No wonder Mara preferred that meathead Mick over me. He's got the looks and the confidence to make Mara happy.

But I know that I am a million times more attractive than him. Though clearly I'm not in Mara's eyes.

Who's knocking on my door? Nina? What on earth is she doing here. I bet it's to do with Sibuna.

**~Later~**

**Mara's diary:**

Sibuna. It's Anubis backwards.


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Mention of self-harm in this chapter.**

* * *

Tuesday 1st March-

**Mara's diary:**

So that's what they've been up to all year. Disappearing off to solve riddles and clues to do with ancient mysteries. I wouldn't have guessed that.

Tonight they initiated me and Jerome. I had to throw something that I love into the flames. My bracelet from Mick went into the inferno.

Obviously I used to care more about that bracelet, but now, it's practically meaningless. I mean he got Amber the same one. Speaking of Mick, I saw him today snogging Michelle from our French class. I'm glad he's moved on but why can't he talk to me. I miss him as a friend.

But Jerome. Jerome Clark. Why did you have to make me love you? He got rid of an old photo of his parents. I feel so sorry for him diary. He thinks that he's rotten but he's not. He is perfect and I just wish that he could see it. I could try and show him.

Yes! I've got it. Each day I'll leave a note on his pillow telling him Something good about himself. Maybe I could get Alfie to help.

I have to go now diary, operation 'make Jerome feel loved' is go!

**Jerome's Journal:**

So I guess I'm part of the scooby gang now. Finally. I mean I did help them out and I was involved but I guess they just didn't trust me. They initiated Mara today. Obviously I'm happy that she's in but I'm.. Scared that she'll get hurt. Somebody like Rufus Zeno may come along again and then where would we be.

I _need_ Mara. I don't know what I'd do without her. If she wasn't here then I know all my problems would be much worse. She keeps me sane and stops me from doing anything really bad. Obviously I do some stuff that is bad but Mara keeps away most of my bad thoughts. She's like a light shining in the night, a little beacon of hope glimmering in the darkness. She is mine and I love her.

I love her so intensely that my heart aches.

But not even Mara can stop all the self-loathing, the rotten interior I have. No, not even Mara can stop me self-harming.


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: The bits in bold are where they have written in the other person's diary. eg, Jerome writing Hi Mara's diary.**

* * *

Wednesday 2nd March-

**Mara's diary:**

I did it! I dropped a little note on Jerome's pillow saying, "You are kind." He probably won't think much of it though. But slowly he'll begin to believe that the notes are true. They definitely are true.

Alfie's in on the plan as well which is very good. He's doing well at keeping things secret from Jerome. He'll cover for me, I'm sure.

The sibuna gang are _still_ sneaking off without me and Jerome. I'm going to go catch up with them and ask them why they even initiated us when they weren't going to involve us.

~later~

Nina might die.. I didn't realise it was this serious. Now they want me and Jerome to get involved! It's because we are good at chess and the pass the next task /they/ need to be the pieces.

This is turning out just like Harry Potter.

Oh, Jerome is calling me. I've got to go.

Why is he in my room?

**-Hi Mara's diary-**

He better not have read anything. We're going to play chess.

Jerome's journal:

"You are kind."

Am I? Who left that note on my pillow. It's nice of them to leave it for me. I can't remember the last time I got called kind. Well, actually I /can./

It was last year and Mara had failed a test. I know, Mara /fail/! But it actually happened. She didn't get any sleep the night before because she had a headache and was full of cold. It was a biology test which always was her worst and least favourite subject. I understand /why/ she failed. But she didn't, she was absolutely distraught. This is Mara "straight A" Jaffray. She didn't fail. So she asked if she could re-sit the test and she was going to study for it the night before. I found her in the dining room at half past nine in the evening, practically tearing her hair out as she pored over her notes and massive revision guide. "Need some help Jaffray?" I asked, sitting down beside her. She looked up at me with her tired eyes and smiled widely. "That'd be really nice Jerome." So we went into my room and studied in secret till half eleven. She got an A on the test. After she got her result back she had run over to me and hugged me tightly proclaiming that I was the "kindest person that ever lived."

It's probably one of my favourite memories. But back to Sibuna.

So, they got us involved so that we could play chess. I suppose I'm flattered to be honest but couldn't they have just got us to play chess without going trough all the trouble of making us sibuna's. I mean Mara and I both know that they're just going to abandon us.. Again...

But this way I get to spend more time with Mara. She has a diary. She was writing in it when I went into her room. She was just lying on her bed looking adorable and flawless before I rolled her over, grabbing her diary in the process. I didn't particularly read it, I just saw something about Nina dying before I wrote 'Hi Mara's Diary.'

I didn't want to invade her privacy and read something I shouldn't. Also things that I might read in there might just crush me. She might write that she still likes Mick.

What the hell, why is Mara in my room.

-**HELLO JEROME'S DIARY, IT'S MARA HERE. This is payback Jerome.-**

I need to stop writing now. Mara's here.

~later~

That was so much fun. We chatted and I think we may have flirted... And she said that she trusts me with everything. Imagine that! Innocent Mara Jaffray trusting me.. Jerome Clarke! Well, I guess things do change.

For once I actually feel happy. I don't feel the need to draw lines into myself, to slice open my skin because for once I have a reason not too. Mara. She's right here, in my room, while I write this. She's leaning against my bed post napping lightly.

God she is beautiful. Her dark loosely curled hair and her soft skin. She's like an angel. An angel sent to protect me and keep me safe.

But the problem with angels is that as soon as they leave they take the safety with them. I don't want Mara to leave. I don't want things to go back to how they were before when I would hurt myself just because I could. Just because I got some sort of pleasure out of causing myself pain.

I think Mara is waking up. I'll write more tomorrow.


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: Mention of self-harm in this chapter..**

**P.S Thankyou to everyone who has reviewed this story:D**

* * *

Thursday 3rd March-

**Mara's diary:**

I can't believe I fell asleep in Jerome's room last night. I wasn't asleep long but sleeping is sleeping. He was so nice about it as well. I didn't wake up with drawings all over my face or my hand in a bucket of warm water or anything. Maybe Jerome does like me.

No, I don't think so. Jerome would probably go for someone similar to him like Patricia. Or somebody popular like Amber. Maybe even go for somebody like Joy, they could suit. But I'm sure he'll never go for me. Not in a million years. I wish he would choose me though.

But good news diary, Mick talked to me today! He told me that he is now dating Rachel from our history class and is completely over me. I can't tell if I'm happy or upset. The selfish part of me is upset that nobody likes me and I'll just go back to being plain old Mara. But the other part of me is happy for Mick. Sure I might not have feelings for him anymore but I still want him to be happy. He is and always will be the first boy I ever loved and nothing will change that.

Another set of good news for Patricia. Her and Eddie are now totally official. They started going out two hours and thirty minutes ago. I'm so happy for her and I'm even happier that I was the first person she told. I feel like I'm finally getting my friends back. I've missed them all so much.

I missed Fabian and the chats we used to have about trigonometry and Harry Potter. I missed Patricia and her outgoing attitude that made me realise that I actually had potential. I missed Amber and her couple scrapbooks and her outfit ideas. I missed Alfie and his jokey attitude that lit up the whole house.

I don't think I ever truly realised how much I missed them until I was invited to join them in sibuna. One thing I know for sure is that this time I won't let them go.

**Jerome's journal:**

Mara left pretty much straight after she woke up which was a shame. I quite enjoyed watching her sleep. She looked so peaceful, all the lines of stress and worry just dropped right off her face. She looked every bit the innocent angel because that's what she is.

Today Mara and I practised chess again. It's important that we win this game for sibuna. None of us know how the chess pieces will react when they are taken. Hopefully it won't be like in Harry Potter where the players get smashed to pieces. That probably wouldn't be very good.

Nina said that we are going to do the chess task on Friday after school which gives us another day to practise.

I'm just worried about Mara. I really don't want her to get hurt.

Am I being to protective? Of course I am. Am I even her boyfriend? No, of course not.

I'm so pathetic. Pathetic. Pathetic. Pathetic.

~later~

The cut isn't too deep. It'll heal but I think it will scar. Damn.


	8. Chapter 8

Friday 4th March-

**Mara's diary: **

Earlier on this evening I left a note on Jerome's pillow saying, "You're caring." It's true. I remember one time in year seven I was crying because my pet hamster had just died. I was sitting in the living room when I heard someone walk in. It was Jerome. He sat down next to me on the sofa and pulled me into a hug, smoothing my hair and offering me a tissue. After I had calmed down he gave me a chocolate bar and a packet of strawberry laces. My favourite sweets. "How did you know they were my favourite?" I had asked him, to which he had replied, "I just know Jaffray."

That was the first time I saw Jerome's real self and I truly loved it. I love the real him, the kind, caring boy with feelings. I love him with all his flaws and all his pranking because I know he doesn't want to upset me. Ever.

Today is the day. It's time for us to play the chess board. I hope Jerome and I can do, we've been practising practically non-stop. I think Jerome and I make a good team. I hope we can do it, the other Sibuna's are relying on us.

You know diary, it feels nice to be needed for once, to know that just once they are relying on _us_. Obviously there is the pressure that it's their lives on the line but after they've abandoned us for so long it feels nice to be 'in' again.

I have a lot of faith in myself and Jerome, I really do think we can do it and I don't even want to consider the possibly of failure. It reminds me of in Macbeth when Macbeths says "If we should fail?" to which Lady Macbeth replies, "We fail. But screw your courage to the sticking place and we'll not fail."

I understand what she means now. If Jerome and I have courage then we can do this without anything going wrong, we _have _to do this. And if we fail, we fail, either way Nina might lose her life. Better to try and fail than not to try at all.

Jerome and I are going for one more practise tonight before we go down to the tunnels. I trust him with my life and maybe tonight that will be relevant.

**Jerome's journal: **

It's crunch time. We have to take part in the chess today. Mara and I can do this, I'm sure of if. I mean we've practised enough. All those morning chess games will have helped and now we can both help each other out. She knows that the rook is my favourite player and I know that she sometimes unconsciously plays it so that if she sacrifices the knight she wins. That's Mara strategy; sacrifice a player for the good of the game. That's why I'm glad that I'll be there to help her. Preferably we won't have to sacrifice anyone. I really don't want anyone's death on my conscience. That would probably make the whole self-harm thing worse.

But I won't even consider failure. Failure is not an option. Not this time. There would be no turning back or changing things if one of us died. That would be it, the end, kaput. This is why I don't want Mara playing, or Alfie really. But if there's one person I can save, it has to be Mara. Alfie can look after himself, it's harsh, but it's true. Anyway he'd want to play so that he could look after Amber. As self-centred as she is, Alfie and her do suit and I'm glad they are together. He has liked her for a long time and he deserves her love.

Now it's time for us to have our last practise before the real thing then we are heading straight down to the chamber. I hope to god it goes without a hitch.

~Later~

**Mara's diary:**

What have I done? I can't believe it.

Jerome... He might be dying.


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: I just want to thank all of you for the reviews:D I love you all very much:) **

**and I know this chapter is short but that's because it's just Mara talking, when Jerome starts writing again, they will be longer:)**

* * *

**Saturday 6th March:**

I woke up early this morning do that I could go and see Jerome at the hospital. It was that stupid chess game. We thought we'd both be able to control the game but it turns out we were wrong. I had to control it on my own and.. It went wrong.

When we were practising Jerome would always warn me that I lead my pieces into traps easily. And that's what I did, me being typical, predictable Mara. I led the knight right into a trap. If the other team took my knight then our queen could take their king and we would be through the mask. But I couldn't do it because.. Jerome was the knight. It wasn't just some worthless piece of clay. It was Jerome. The boy that I love. The boy that makes everything okay.

I couldn't do it so he did it for me.

He stepped forward and got taken and all the while I was screaming at him to stop while I rethought out strategy. But we both knew it was the only way. We both knew it was the last chance. For all of us. Because I knew that if I moved a different piece one of our players would get taken and we'd lose our chance at getting through. I could just tell. So I had to sit and watch as Jerome steeled himself and stepped forward. I don't know what I was expecting but I know that it wasn't for part of the ground to crumble. Jerome met my eyes as he fell and I swear for just a few precious seconds I saw fear and vulnerability in his eyes, I saw through every layer, every facade straight to the scared little boy that Jerome had been since he was abandoned at Anubis house when he was five. And in that moment I had never loved him more.

Then he fell through the floor and I heard his screams. "Take the king!" I had shrieked at Amber, the Queen. She finally took the king and the game was over. Jerome's screams had stopped.

He was unconscious. His blond hair had specs of blood in it and his face was ashen grey.

Alfie and I held onto each other as the doctors told us the news. A broken arm, two fractured ribs, the slim chance of brain damage.

Apparently he whacked his head as he fell.

Oh god diary it's all my fault. I'm such a terrible person. He never even knew how I felt about him. I feel so broken and alone. I need a shoulder to cry on but Jerome is my shoulder and he isn't here. He's in the hospital, in pain, in a medically induced coma.

It's all my fault.


	10. Chapter 10

**AN: Okay guys:) I'm uploading this chapter as well tonight because they are both quite short and stuff.. **

**Enjoy:)**

* * *

Sunday 7th March-

**Mara's diary:**

Jerome is improving apparently. The doctors reckon he's going to wake up today or tomorrow. I hope it's today. I hope it's now while I'm sat here in this dull hospital room clutching his hand. Please wake up Jerome. Please. Please please.

I _need_ you.

I need your laugh. I need your joking smile. I need your expressive, emotion filled eyes. I need your shoulder to cry on. I need the happiness that only you can bring. I need you Jerome Clarke. I need_ you_.

His monitor is flickering. Is that a good thing? Is he waking up? Please let him be waking up, please please. Please.

~Later~

He's okay! Jerome is okay! He's awake and talking and he doesn't have brain damage. He's back to being the Jerome I know and love. He came back to me! I've never felt so relieved diary.

I've missed him so much. The constant ache in the pit of my stomach telling me that he was in trouble was almost unbearable. I just needed him to hold me. To squeeze out all the nightmares. And here he is. He's saved. He's perfect.

He's alive.

**Jerome's journal: **

I'm back. You can't get rid of me that easily. I think other than the fact I'm alive, the best part of today was waking up to find Mara writing in her diary, holding my hand and staring at me with love in her deep soulful brown eyes. Maybe she does love me. Could it be possible? She seemed happy when I woke up. She squealed and wrapped her arms tightly around me, hugging me and whispering something like, "thank god, you're alive." I had hugged her back, just a bit more hesitantly because I was still pretty sore.

Then Mara called Alfie who was getting them both some drinks. My smile had grown when Alfie ran into the room, coffee dripping down one arm. "Did you run a little too fast Lewis." I had smirked, laughing at my best friend.

"Something like that man." He replied, placing the coffee on the table and hugging me. It was really nice to have my two best friends by my side.

We spent the rest of the afternoon joking and laughing, soaking up the happy atmosphere. It was really fun to be around people who cared. I didn't think anyone would be here when I woke up so it was a nice surprise.

Oh, here come the doctors.. making me sleep..again. Yay. Not.


	11. Chapter 11

**AN: I'm sorry this is short:/**

**Also I won't be able to post over this weekend because I'm going camping:)**

* * *

Monday 8th March-

**Mara's diary: **

You should have seen everyone's faces when I told them Jerome was better. Patricia was beaming, Eddie was looking pretty happy, Nina and Fabian looked relieved and Alfie smiled at me like we were sharing the punch line of a hilarious joke. Amber started smiled and began to plan a 'Welcome back Jerome.' party. It wasn't such a bad idea to be honest. So Amber had called her dad and got him to transfer some extra money onto her card so that she would have enough money to pay for decorations and food. The whole house hit involved. We all ran around thinking up recipes and coming up with ideas for how we could make this party special. It was our way of showing Jerome that we all care about him, a lot.

For once I wasn't looking forward to school because I wanted to plan the party more. I walked to school with Joy and Patricia which was nice but weird because normally I walk with Jerome.

I really can't wait for him to get back! I don't care if I sound obsessed diary I just really care about him.

The party is going to be tomorrow. I hope Jerome enjoys it.

**Jerome's journal: **

Tomorrow. I can go home tomorrow. God this hospital is boring. It's so dull. It's just boring doctor after boring doctor. Then there's more and more ill and injured people arriving all the time. I think ill people are the most annoying.

All they do is complain about their illness. All the time.

I can't wait to get out of this place and go home. It's kind of funny how I consider Anubis house my home. Well, I have lived there since I was five. Everybody in that house is like a member of my family. Sure, we're dysfunctional and sometimes we argue, oh and not to forget the Egyptian mystery surrounding the area, but through it all, we stick together. Because that's what a real family does.

They don't crush their children's dreams and abandon them. They don't torture them with words and expect perfection from their relations.

A real family supports you and is proud of you no matter what you do. That's why my friends are my family. As much as I hate to admit it. I need them.


	12. Chapter 12

**AN: Okey dokey guys:) It's time for the party. Now basically I have written a one-shot that describes what happens at the party so you should go on my profile and check it out before you read the end of the chapter (I have put a warning as to where it should be read in the chapter)**

**Also mentions of self-harm in this chapter:/**

* * *

Tuesday 9th March-

**Mara's diary:**

Jerome is coming home today! I've missed him so much. I mean obviously I've seen him at the hospital but it'll be different seeing him back at Anubis House with all his friends. It's been really difficult keeping this party hush hush though. Alfie almost blabbed to him.. Twice! But, he didn't and neither did I so we've managed to keep it a secret.

I hope Jerome enjoys the party, we've all put in a lot of effort. Trudy baked a chocolate cake (Jerome's favourite flavour) and together Alfie and I iced 'welcome back Jerome' on the cake. It's a little but wobbly but I'm sure he'll like it. Amber, Particia and Eddide hung some balloons up around the house and even Nina and Fabian helped. I feel a lot closer to them now that I helped them get the mask. I feel like they trust me. It's nice feeling.

The biggest surprise was Joy. After everything we put her through she still wanted to help. She made a massive card for Jerome with a portrait of him on the front. It's really well drawn, I never knew Joy was an artist. But the two of us are closer now and we've resolved our differences. I really understand how she feels. She left and then when she came back everything was gone. Now she's making an effort to be nice to us. I almost forgot how much I like the _real_ Joy. The Joy that supports you and you can have a laugh with. I've missed her. But I'm glad she's back now.

Mick didn't help at all, but then, I never expected him too. Him and Jerome were never particularly close. But that doesn't matter because Jerome is coming home today.

~ A little bit later~

I'm in Biology now and I wish that school would hurry up and finish so I can get home and see Jerome. Trudy's picking him up from the hospital in... 2 hours. We have half an hour left of school which leaves us an hour and a half to make sure everything is sorted.

~1 hour later~

Everything is set up and ready. We've all got our 'party clothes' on. I'm wearing a blue knee length dress that Jerome once complimented with a short white cardigan. Amber did my make-up and I'm pretty sure that I look nice. Which is good. Ooh, is that the door.

They're back early diary. I've got to go!

~After the party~ **(GO READ HOUSE OF PARTIES NOW BEFORE YOU READ ANY FURTHER)**

Oh my gosh diary.. Jerome just kissed me on the cheek! Does that mean he likes me? Oh I'm so confused but happy. I can't stop smiling. The party was a big success diary. Everything went to plan. Well, except Mick showing up and causing tension. I wonder what Joy was going to tell us. I'll have to find out later.

But Jerome Clarke kissed ME! Me, Mara Jaffray. It's like a dream come true. I mean, it might have been a friendly thing, it was just a cheek kiss. But a cheek kiss is better than no kiss isn't it diary.

I can't sit still, I just keep pacing around and moving. Oh Patricia and Joy are back, I have to tell them what happened. Night diary.

**Jerome's journal: **

Did I just do that? Did I really just kiss Mara Jaffray? It may have only been on the cheek but it was better than nothing. She didn't pull away or look disgusted which I have to take to be a good sign. And earlier when Mick was saying about us going out and Mara's response was "What would be so bad if I was going out with Jerome?"

So she didn't say an outright no. That really gets my hopes up. Maybe Mara would go out with me. I really hope so.

That party was really nice. I don't think anybody has ever treated me so.. Nicely. I mean, after my mother left me here to rot when I was five I have just become accustomed to being second. To never really being worthy of anything. I never got the best grades, I never did well in after school clubs, I was never any good at sports. The only thing I'm good at is lying and scheming, which fits considering that my father is in prison. I don't think I've ever been that much of a good friend. God, I'm so pathetic.

Those were the last words my mum said to me before she left me at this boarding school, "God Jerome stop snivelling. Stop being so pathetic." Then she flung open the car door and left me here. That's why I'm comfortable with being alone, because for six years I was the only one living in Anubis house except for Trudy and Victor. So alone is natural for me.

Sometimes I just need to escape. I love all my housemates dearly, well except for the meathead, but sometimes I need to be alone. I need to let out and the stress and just be free. That's why I self-harm. It's because it's the only way to relieve the stress, the burden of my past that hangs on my shoulders. And when I'm carving these lines into my skin it's all gone, I'm just Jerome. I'm not Jerome the Jokester or Jerome the schemer or Jerome the mean, cold, harsh, unforgiving boy. I'm just me. I wish I could stop but I don't know how to get to that state without bringing a blade to my pale skin.

I don't want to self-harm. I mean who does, you don't ask for the sort of thing. It just... Happens. But I'm just so rotten inside that it was always going to happen to me.

Rotten and Pathetic. That's me. Oh and don't forget worthless Jerome. You're that as well. Why was I even born? Is this all there is to life. Getting better just to get worse.

Pathetic. Worthless. Rotten. _PatheticWorthlessRotten_

~Later~

Ow. God I went too deep that time. That one will definitely scar.

Oh what is wrong with me? My friends just threw me a party, I kissed the girl that I love and I'm here self harming. I really am Stupid and Pathetic. My mother was right, I am pathetic.


	13. Chapter 13

**AN: I hope you all read House of Parties:)**

**And I hope you enjoyed it:)**

* * *

Wednesday 10th March-

**Mara's diary:**

Patricia was shocked but pleased for me and Joy was over the moon. They both think that I should make a move but I'm not sure that I want to. I mean this is Jerome. He might have just done it to play with my emotions. No, Jerome isn't like that anymore.. Is he? No. Jerome is nice, friendly and caring.

That's it diary! I'll drop a note on his pillow saying, "You are caring." I'll go do it now. I'll be back in a minute.

I did it! I put it on his pillow. He's downstairs having breakfast at the moment so he probably won't see it until after school. Oh well, the main thing is that he'll see it.

I still haven't found out what the thing with Mick was. Joy won't tell me, she says she's sworn to secrecy. I'm sure I'll find out soon enough.

It's time for school now diary. But what do I say to Jerome? Do I act like it never happened or do I try and talk to him about it? I'll just see where things go.

Bye diary!

* * *

_~After School~_

**Jerome's Journal: **

I walked to school with Mara today but we completely avoided the topic of the kiss. Which was good. I don't think I could take it if she said it meant nothing. I hope it meant more than nothing, but that's all I ever do.. Hope.

We were just joking, laughing and being normal but maybe a little bit more flirtatious.. Also the journey to school took longer because it really hurts to walk. Like it seriously kills. So Mara wrapped her arm around my waist and I put mine over her shoulder and she said to lean on me. So I did.

She's so lovely. She's so small and warm like a cute little animal. How is it that one person can fill me with so much happiness? She's just a normal girl. Mara isn't anything special, she isn't a cheerleader or a model but she is so much more than special. She is the most gorgeous and beautiful person I know because part of that is her personality. She is so attractive because of her kindness and her willingness to help anybody. Mara tries to see everyone in the best light possible and I honestly love her for that. She really is amazing.

Then when we got to school we sat next to each other in all our lessons, as always. When school finished we were going to play chess but that has some really bad memories for the both of us so we went to the library instead.

I don't think I've ever really concentrated on a book very much. Honestly I do like reading but I don't get wrapped up with the characters and feel their emotions. But I did this time. We sat down on a comfy love seat ignoring the fact that we were sat very close to one another, our knees touching gently. Mara pulled a well-thumbed copy of Harry Potter and The Philosophers Stone out and began reading it. "Could you read it to me." I asked, staring into her soulful brown eyes. She looked down from my intent gaze, blushing and replying, "Of course."

Now obviously I've read all the Harry Potter books but hearing Mara's soft but strong voice saying the sentences that I was so familiar with was truly amazing. She put so much emotion into her voice, filling every word with a thousand meanings and allowing her voice to rise and fall with the flow of the story. It was breath taking. She drew me into the story and I laughed when Harry did and was upset when he was because with Mara reading the story in her beautiful voice, I could almost imagine that Hogwarts was real.

We were sat in the library for three hours, reading passages to one another and commenting on our favourite characters and their individual journeys throughout the books. It was very stimulating conversation.

Mara and I were in the library so long that we were late for dinner. Then when we hobbled in, with my arm around Mara's shoulder I thought I saw Mick go green with envy. Trudy gave us some of the leftovers while we sat next to one another, laughing and joking as Mick glared daggers at the two of us. What a meathead.

It's me and Mara's turn to wash up this evening. For once I'm actually excited to do chores.

_~Later~_

"You are caring." am I? Maybe to some people I am. Nobody was ever caring to me at home. How am I supposed to know what caring is when I've never had any experience of it as a child. Maybe I am caring. Well clearly somebody thinks so.


	14. Chapter 14

**AN: Hi guys, here is me updating!:D **

**Could you all please do me a massive favour and vote district 8 on this poll 89cz because it's for an online Hungers thing that I'm doing and I barely have any sponsors/votes :) **

**Thankyou!**

* * *

Thursday 11th March-

**Mara's diary:**

Morning diary. Today I placed a little note on Jerome's pillow saying 'you are amazing'. He really is. I think it's amazing how he acts like things don't bother him. I think it's amazing how he can be so kind when he is usually so cold. And finally, I think it's amazing that he has had so much bad stuff happening in his past yet he carries on. He keeps his head held up and he gets on with things. It's just one of the things I admire and live about Jerome. He should be proud of himself.

But.. I don't think he is. That makes me really sad diary. It's not fair that someone like me gets to be happy when Jerome always seems to have this underlying sadness. I only every catch a couple of seconds of it because he's usually so good at masking his emotions. Just every now and then he looks at me with sadness etched into his features, like when he told me that his parents left him here to rot and when he found out that his dad was in prison.

I don't want Jerome to be sad, I want him to be happy. He deserves happiness. That's kind of why I'm leaving him these notes, so that he'll realise that he is great and should be happy.

I really hope that the notes thing works.

**Jerome's journal:**

Stupid tie! Dammit, how am I supposed to tie a tie when I can't move my arm. Alfie has been doing it for me, /Alfie!/ He really isn't very good at it either, it's always messy and crooked but it's better than nothing. I'm glad that he's trying, it's really kind of him to try and look after me.

I found a note today saying, 'you are amazing'. I wonder if I am amazing. Obviously I'm amazingly good looking (I joke but it's true) but I don't know if I'm particularly amazing. What makes a person amazing? I can only judge amazing by using Mara as an example.

She is amazing because she is selfless and kind. She is amazing because she's friendly to everyone. She is amazing because she's smart but she doesn't show off. She's amazing because she's herself.

I'm none of those things; I'm a liar, a cheat, mean and cold to everybody. I don't understand how anyone could ever imagine me as amazing. I really have no idea who is leaving these notes now. Do I dare to hope that it's Mara?

No, it probably isn't. It's just me being stupid as always.

I have to go for dinner now. Night.


	15. Chapter 15

**AN: Sorry it's been a while and I'm sorry that this is short! **

**However on a more positive note, I have figured out a vague sort of plotline and now this is where the story actually gets interesting:)**

**At the end of this chapter you MUST read House of Betrayal that I am going to post. It is a key part of the story and is a side one-shot.**

**Anyway, enjoy the chapter and don't forget to read the other one:)**

**It also explains why there is no Jerome entry today.  
**

* * *

Friday 12th March-

**Mara's diary:**

Morning diary! The weather is really nice today you know. It's sunny and there's a nice cool breeze. It's good weather for March in Britain. For once.

I'm going to go check on Jerome this morning. I want to walk to school with him again and make sure he's doing okay. His arm doesn't seem to be getting much better and he's still limping heavily. He has to lean on me a lot. Which is actually quite pleasant. It feels nice to be needed and wanted but I feel horrendously guilty because it was all my fault in the first place. If I hadn't been so careless then Jerome would never have had to go to hospital in the first place. But thinking stuff like that might drive me insane so I'll try not to think about.

I'm glad that Jerome and I stayed close after his accident. Obviously I blame myself and I though he'd blame me too. I was sure that he'd go back to his cold, harsh self but instead he has opened up and is being lovely and kind.

Last night when we were reading Harry Potter he looked amazed by what I was reading. It felt nice to think that he might like me. Could he like me? I don't know, maybe he could. But anyway, when we were reading to each other it was really nice, dare I say, romantic? I mean, we were squeezed up together on a love seat, reading books to one another and having thoroughly stimulating conversation. It's like the dream date that I've never been on.

Obviously Mick has taken me on dates but it's generally stuff he likes. Apart from that meal in the house, we've been to see three football games and a rugby match. It's not really my scene. But this was perfect.

Then when we got back to the house, Jerome and I played chubby bunny in my room. It was so much fun. Jerome was being really kind and funny which was really nice. He won because I am a complete failure. I seriously can't play that game at all. But it was fun just sitting with Jerome and enjoying his presence.

I really do love him diary.

I have to go now, I'm walking to school with Jerome now. I'll talk later diary.


	16. Chapter 16

**AN: Hi guys! Sorry it took me so long to update.. I've been really busy and really ill.. :( But on the plus side, I'm going to try and update sooner from now on.. but I make no promises! :3  
**

* * *

Saturday 13th March-

**Mara's diary:**

I can't believe it. I don't understand. _Jerome self harms_... And Mick.. Mick.. _cheated on me_.

Why does Jerome do it? I would ask him but I guess I can answer that myself. His parents, well his mother, abandoning him here to rot when he was five is probably the main factor but what else has happened? What else made him feel the need? Was it us? Was it his friends, his housemates? Did we drive him to do this? Was it... Me?

Have _I_ made things worse by dragging up his past. He clearly didn't want to talk about it but being the inquisitive pushy journalistic person that I am forced him to tell me. Nobody else knows about his parents and stuff.. Maybe that's why he was doing it? Oh.. Was it me diary? This'll be the second time I've hurt him. But only if I'm the cause of his self-harm. The practical voice inside me is telling me that it isn't true. I can't be the sole cause if his upset. Maybe it's this whole school, maybe it's his past.

But wondering about it what the cause was isn't going to help anything. I just need to show Jerome that I will support him through anything.

I wasn't very supportive when I snuck out this morning. I stayed over in his room last night and I.. Stayed in _his_ bed.. With him.

Then this morning at about half nine I just got up and snuck back into my room and left him there all alone. I should go back shouldn't I? I need to show him that I am supportive and he can trust me.

I'm going back now diary.

~later~

Jerome's just eating breakfast now. It's around half past ten. He seems better and everyone is still being really nice to him. We all really care about him. We always have.

But I still can't believe that Mick cheated on me diary.

I don't know who it was with though and I don't care. Mick can do whatever he likes. I'm not upset in the slightest. I'm not upset. I'm not upset, I'm not upset.

Oh, what am I saying, of course I'm upset! He cheated on me. I wasn't good enough for him. I'm boring and predictable. He knew I'd never find out because I'm naive and trustworthy. I trusted him to stay with me but he abused my trust.

What's to say Jerome wouldn't do the same? No, of course he wouldn't. Jerome cares about me. He actually cares. It's a really nice feeling.

Oh, speak of the devil. He's in my room and-

~Later~

**Jerome's journal:**

I feel like.. Well shit. The whole school knows. The _whole_ school. How am I supposed to face them all on Monday? Them with their accusatory glares and their hateful words. Nobody will ever look at me the same. All the teachers will be giving me special treatment and trying not to upset me. This is just rubbish!

I don't know if I should even write in here anymore. I mean if the stupid meathead can find it then anyone can. Maybe I'll put a lock on it. Yes! I will. That's a good idea.

Mara will know where I can get one. Ah, Mara. She's been so kind to me recently. She even stayed in my bed with me last night. It was so nice just to hold her in my non broken arm. I could almost imagine we were in a relationship and had just come back from an amazing date and then snuggled together under the covers. Yeah, in my dreams.

Also, today I stole her diary off her and started throwing it around. She was then yelling at me but I just gave it back and told her to keep it safe otherwise all her secrets will get out.

She looked torn and then she jumped off her bed and wrapped her arms tightly around my waist whilst her head rested on my shoulder. Her hair smelt of strawberries. It smelt beautiful just like her.

Oh god. Mara is here. She better not read any of this!

~later~

What have I done?

I just told Mara that I have a girlfriend. One with strawberry scented hair and comforting hugs.

_What am I going to do?_


	17. Chapter 17

**AN: Hi guys:) Okay, I know this is unbelieveably short but I'm uploading the next chapter straight after:)**

* * *

Sunday 14th March-

**Mara's diary:**

Jerome has a girlfriend... A girlfriend..

Great, that's just great. Of course he's taken. Of course he is. Why would he ever like me? I'm boring, plain and predictable. His girlfriend is probably gorgeous. I bet she's a model.

Why does nothing go the way I want it? First I start liking Jerome so I break up with Mick, then I get it into my head that Jerome could like me.

I'm so stupid. Why would Jerome ever like me?

Maybe I should just ignore him? No, I can't do that. He needs me as a friend. A supportive friend. I'll just be his friend. _Friends_. That's all we are now.

**Jerome's Journal:**

Why the hell did I do that! Now she'll never like me. Oh, well done Jerome, you've ruined your one chance to get Mara. I'm so stupid!

A girlfriend, honestly, a girlfriend! Who would go out with me! I'm pretty sure that Mara wouldn't.

Why do I always have to mess things up! I'm so pathetic and useless! Maybe my mother could foresee that I would turn into this. Maybe that's why she left me here. Or maybe I am why I am because she left me here.

Ugh, I'm sick of all these maybes. I'm going to have to tell Mara the truth. But I can't tell her today.. That would make me look weird. That would make me look like a freak.

I know! We have a school dance on Wednesday night so maybe I can explain it there. Yes, that will work.

I need to get some sleep.

~ 1 hour later~

Oh god, we're going back to school tomorrow. Everyone knows. Everyone knows.

They're all going to be staring at me thinking 'That's the emo. That's the freak.' _Great!_


	18. Chapter 18

**AN: Enjoy!**

**P.S. I'm thinking of fitting Lillian into the story:) I just want to see if you guys would be okay with that? :3**

* * *

Monday 15th March-

**Mara's diary: **

I feel so sorry for Jerome. He has to go back today. Back to school. This is why I have to be friends with him. Even if every minute with him breaks my heart I have to be friends with him because he needs support.

Alfie cornered me last night and we've decided that for the whole day one or both of us will be with Jerome and that if anyone says anything we tell him to ignore them. It's a strong plan. That way Jerome gets support and we all get to have fun.

Also Alfie has booked bowling for Jerome, himself, Amber, Patricia, Joy, Eddie and me. It's going to be great. I can't remember the last time that we all hung out together. Well, except from on Friday but.. Still.. This evening will be under pleasant circumstances.

I'm going to walk to school with Jerome today. Alfie said he would walk with us but at the last minute he dropped out because Amber wanted to make sure their outfits for the dance matched. They really are a cute couple.

I have to go now diary, Jerome says he's ready to go.

~After School~

Jerome's journal:

Today was pretty terrible. Everyone kept looking at me. Not in a good way either. I could hear their whispers.

But then later on in the day when Mara was in the toilet and Alfie was finishing his work after the lesson, a girl from the year below walked over to me. She had a long fringe that covered one of her eyes and she had long dip-dyed brown hair. She looked up at me from under her fringe and I noticed that she had one brown eye and one yellowy one. She introduced herself as Lillian. Then she had spontaneously given me a hug and stepped back, pulling up her sleeve to show me a jagged scar along her wrist. "Don't let it get this far." Lillian said to me before she walked away.

I wish I could help her.

When I said that to Mara she laughed and said 'Who are you and what have you done with Jerome'. But I really do want to help that girl Lillian. I'll have to think about a way to help her.

Now it's time for us to go bowling. I didn't even know we were going until after school when Alfie sprung it on me that he was giving us all a treat. Apparently has parents gave him £50 so that he could arrange a birthday party for himself. Even though his birthday isn't for another few weeks, clearly Alfie wants to use the money on this. I'm not complaining.

~After bowling~

That was really fun! I had forgotten how much fun it was just to hang out with all of my friends and have a great evening. There was no stress hanging on my shoulders, just happiness and the overwhelming feeling of joy when we were all together.

Mara looked stunning. She had straightened her hair and applied a touch of mascara so that her face looked young and refreshed. She was wearing some tight black skinny jeans with a soft red woollen jumper and red flat shoes with white bows. When she came over and hugged me I could tell she was wearing perfume, it was some sort of exotic flower that made me feel light-headed. In a good way though.

Even if Mara was distractingly gorgeous, I still managed to win! Another victory for Jerome!

Alfie is yelling at me to switch the light off now. I'm going to get some sleep.


	19. Chapter 19

**AN: Sorry that it has been so long since I updated.. :3 I've had a lot do do at school at the moment and I've been in the musical which meant that I've been rehearsing all the time!:0 **

**But it's done now and it's nearly the holidays so I should be able to upload/write more often:)**

**P.S. Alfie is in bold and italics.**

**Thankyou for the nice reviews:D**

* * *

Tuesday 16th March-

**Mara's diary:**

It's the dance tomorrow! I'm quite excited even though I don't have a date. I was going to ask Jerome but seen as though he has a girlfriend, I'll have to go without a date. Fabian and Nina are going together, obviously, Patricia and Eddie are going together and so are Amber and Alfie. That leaves Joy, Jerome and I to go in our own. Oh.. And Mick. None of us have spoken to him since he betrayed Jerome.

I still can't believe he did that! It was so out of character for him... If he really liked me then he wouldn't have cheated in the first place. Is he really that stupid to think that I'd take him back after he betrayed one of my best friends? No.. He can't have been.. Maybe he was just thinking in the moment and making a rash decision.

I can't think about this right now, it's just upsetting me. For now the most important thing for me is to get ready for school and then go and meet Jerome so that I can walk with him, Amber and Alfie.

Amber and I are okay now. Even after the whole 'Mick situation'. We've got a lot closer recently, especially after I helped sibuna with their final task. I'm just glad that we're friends again. I'm really happy that she and Alfie got together again. I think Alfie did regret breaking up with her; he just didn't want to admit it.

I need to go now diary, I'm going to go have my breakfast.

~After School~

**Jerome's journal:**

Today at school I saw Lillian again. We've arranged to meet up and talk about what is happening to the two of us because we both want to help each other. We both want to support each other. I gave her my number today just in case she needs any help or she needs my support.

Mara said that she is really proud of me for helping this girl out. I'm proud of myself too. If I'd had someone to support me from the beginning it wouldn't have been so bad.

But anyway.. Off the topic of self-harm.. I told Mara that I don't actually have a girlfriend. It was quite awkward actually. I'm never awkward around anyone. Only Mara. She is the exception.

I'm only really properly kind around her, I don't lie to her, I don't prank her and I'm awkward around her. God Jerome, you've got it bad..

_**-I AGREE- **_

That was Alfie... Why is he reading thi-

_**-MARA AND JEROME SITTING IN A TREE! K.I.S.S.I.N.G.-**_

Oh honestly.. Alfie needs to stop being so immatur-

_**-WELCOME TO WE LOVE MARA LAND. POPULATION= JEROME.-**_

I wish he would stop stealing this off me.

_**-NOT GOING TO HAPPEN MATE!-**_

Right, that's it.. I am locking this away now.

_**-I DON'T THINK SO!-**_

_**-I RAN AWAY WITH HIS DIARY AND I'M CURRENTLY HIDING IN THE LAUNDRY ROOM WHILE I WRITE THIS. JEROME.. WHEN YOU READ THIS.. TAKE ONE PIECE OF ADVICE FROM YOUR BEST MATE..-**_

_**-TELL HER.- **_

~Later~

Alfie finally gave me my journal back. Maybe he's right.. Maybe I should tell Mara that I like her.. What's the worst that can happen?

She'll say that she doesn't like me and our friendship will be ruined.

But what if she does like me... No. Now I'm just being stupid.. Mara'll never like me. Ever.

Why do I even try.


	20. Chapter 20

**AN: I'm SO sorry for not updating sooner:/ **

**On the plus side, I have the last few chapters planned out so this story is nearly finished:)**

* * *

Wednesday 17th March-

**Mara's diary:**

JEROME DOESN'T HAVE A GIRLFRIEND!

I'm so happy. I could have asked him to the dance but it didn't feel right.. Not after he'd just admitted to not having a girlfriend. Oh well, I'm sure I'll see him there.. Maybe we could dance together..

Amber forced us all to go dress shopping last night. It was fun.. in a way... Patricia ended up getting a tight black dress with tall silver heels and matching silver jewellery. Nina got a knee-length yellow dress with small sunflowers on it. Amber bought herself a short hot pink dress with tall white heels. Joy got a long light blue dress with white flats. They all look gorgeous. I feel almost plain in my floaty purple dress.

Everybody is really excited for the dance, myself included. It's been a long time since the whole school had the chance to get together and have fun. It's a good time to mingle and chat with people from the other houses.

What is Amber talking about? One minute...

We have to wear masks.. It's a masked dance. Ooh.. That should be interesting. Amber is all upset now because it's going to ruin her colour schemes..

She's dragging me off to go and help her organise the masks.. I'll talk again later diary.

**Jerome's journal: **

How did we only find out that it's masked now? Amber is practically having a fit. She's complaining about colour schemes and mask sizes. That girl is going to go bonkers if she keeps worrying about this sort of thing.

This could be my chance. If we are all wearing masks then maybe it would be easier for me to ask Mara to dance with me. Imagine that! Mara and I, dancing together... Sounds like my dream come true. Wow, I really am getting sappy. I should prank someone. Yeah, after the dance, Alfie and I can prank somebody. Who should it be... Mick, Joy, Nina? So many choices.. So little planning time.

Right.. Amber has sorted all the masks apparently..

I have a purple one.. It's quite nice actually. It's plain but as manly as a purple mask can be.. Mara is in purple as well... And Amber bought me a purple tie.. Is she matching us up? Have we got a specific colour scheme. That's quite exciting actually. I don't mind wearing the weird purple mask if it means that I'm matching with Mara.

Oh hold on, the girls are ready.. I'll go and see Mara off..

~later~

She looked gorgeous. Wow. She is so perfect. Everything about her is beautiful, from her soft hair to her even softer heart.

Hold on, I have a text from the hospital. It's about Lillian.

Shit! She's in hospital.. She.. Took a load of pills and lost tons of blood. I'm going to have to go and see her. Well, there go my dreams of dancing with Mara..

I hope Lillian's okay.. God dammit she'd better be okay!

~After the dance~

**Mara's diary: **

Jerome asked me out! He came over to me at the dance and wrote on a piece of paper, 'Mara will you go out with me?' and I said yes! I'm so happy diary! I am in a relationship with Jerome Clarke!

**Jerome's journal: **

I just got back from the hospital. Lillian is okay, thank god!

I missed the whole of the dance though. No dancing with Mara for me...


	21. Chapter 21

Thursday 18th March-

**Mara's diary:**

I still can't believe Jerome asked me out! It feels like a dream. I'm so happy. I can't wait to see him! In going to go down to breakfast now and- No, wait.. I'm in my pyjamas.. Okay, I'll get dressed, brush my hair and teeth _then_ I'll go down to breakfast. It's a plan diary!

~after breakfast~

It's not Jerome who asked me out diary.. Who was it?! Who am I going out with?!

**Jerome's journal:**

Mara just did the strangest thing. She walked in and kissed me on the cheek (that part was great) and then she said, "Last night was fun." I was so confused and I said, "I don't know what happened to you last night but I was at the hospital with Lillian. I'm sorry I missed the dance." Then she looked distraught and ran away... What was that all about?

Anyway, I'm going to go and have my breakfast for real now..

**Mara's diary:**

I'm going to go back down and eat my breakfast. Hopefully nobody will have noticed anything unusual. Oh, who am I trying to kid, of course they will have noticed something! I'm just going to have to act normal.

I hope Lillian's okay. It seems a little bit selfish to be focusing on boy troubles when Lillian could have died last night. I'll ask Jerome if we can go and visit her together after school.

I'm going down to breakfast now diary.

**Jerome's journal:**

I don't understand how this happened. It must have been at the dance. Dammit.

Mara's going out with... Mick.


	22. Chapter 22

**AN: I'm uploading another chapter because the last one was so short:L Hope you enjoy:)**

**(this is the third last chapter of the story:o )**

**-Erin:)**

* * *

Friday 19th March-

**Mara's diary:**

It's Mick! It's Mick that I'm going out with! I thought he was Jerome.. So I broke up with Mick and said that I had mistaken him for someone else. It was so awkward having Jerome there watching me. Especially since I kissed him yesterday..

Why is everything such a mess?

I just need to tell Jerome how I feel. I need to come out and say it. I need to show him how much I appreciate him, how much I care for him and how much I love him. I'm in love with Jerome Clarke and he needs to know. I have to tell him.

What if he doesn't like me back? Will he hate me? I need him as a friend too though so maybe I shouldn't tell him.. But.. If I don't tell him them I'll never know how he feels about me..

I have to go to school now diary.. But what do I do?

~after school~

I'VE GOT IT! I know exactly what to do! The notes that I used to leave him, I'll drop one on his bed saying I love you. Of course! It's the perfect plan! After I've dropped it he'll probably be wondering who it is and I'll be able to see how he reacts to knowing that someone likes him. I'll do it tomorrow.

I need to get a nice pen and- what is Amber doing here? Dear lord, we're going for a 'we need to talk about Jerome chat'.. _great_.

**Jerome's Journal: **

Amber just finished giving me the 'we need to talk about Mara' chat. Apparently.. She likes me. But you know what, I just can't believe that Mara could ever like me. She's so kind and good whereas I'm mean and bad.. She'll never like me. I wish people would stop getting my hopes up. It'll just hurt more when she rejects me.

That's right, I, Jerome Clarke am going to ask Mara Jaffray out.

If she says no then I leave with a broken heart and crushed hopes... _but_... If she says yes then I get a beautiful, kind, considerate girlfriend to call my own. So, I can see once and for all if Mara really likes me.

I'll do it tomorrow.

Mara's diary:

According to Amber, Jerome likes me. Right, well that settles it then. I'll tell him how I feel tomorrow.


	23. Chapter 23

**AN: Hey guys:) Sorry that I haven't updated in a while, I've been on holiday for the past week!:) **

**Sorry if there are any mistakes, I am actually posting this from my phone:D it's a bit awkward and annoying to use but it's better than nothing:D **

**So here is the penultimate chapter of 'House of Diaries' :) Enjoy:D xx**

Saturday 20th March-

**Mara's diary:**

Okay. I can do this. The worst that can happen is that he won't like me back. If he doesn't like me back then we'll stay as friends. I need him as a friend so I'll keep him as one. No matter how awkward it is at first, I will work through it.

I told Patricia, Joy and Amber that I'm going to tell Jerome about my feelings for him today. Amber started squealing and started making an elaborate plan to make sure that nothing went wrong. Patricia told me not to tell him because he is, and I quote, 'A stupid, weak slimeball'. Joy was the most useful advice giver. She told me that if I'm ready to tell him how I feel then I should go for it. He needs to know.

So I will definitely tell him.. Later..

I'll definitely do it soon, but later after soon. So not as soon as soon but sooner than later, if you get me.

I'll do it. I promise I will.

**Jerome's Journal:**

Today is the day. It's crunch time. I'm going to tell Mara how I feel about her. I wonder how she'll react? Will she hate me? Could she maybe.. Possibly.. Like me back? I doubt it but I have to tell her. I have to get this off my chest. She has to know how I feel.

Okay, I'll talk to her after breakfast. We could go for a picnic (If she says yes that is) in the clearing in the woods. Then we could go to the library and read together. Right, okay, sounds like a good plan.

But.. What if she hates me.. Then I'll just have to accept it. I'll accept it and move on. No, I won't move on. I'll love Mara for as long as I live. I'll never get over her.

I just need to man up and tell her. For once, I am going to take Alfie's advice. I'm going to tell her.

I'm going to do it now.

**Mara's diary:**

I'm going to go put the note in his room now.


	24. Chapter 24

**AN: Well, here it is. The last chapter of 'House of Diaries'. It has been an absolute pleasure writing this and I have loved every second. Each one of your reviews has made me smile with happiness. I love you all:D **

**When I first started writing this story I was worried about the reception I would have in this fandom because prior to this I had only written one HoA one-shot and I am completely blown away by the kindness that you've all shown me:) **

**Don't be worried though:) I will be back with various one-shots and I've started writing a reaaally long Jara fanfiction. I've written around 8 chapters and it has over 10,000 words so far :0 however, that won't be uploaded for a while because I want to finish it before I post it :) **

**Without further ado: the last chapter of House of Diaries.**

**As always, enjoy:) **

**-Erin :D xx**

* * *

Sunday 21st March-

**Mara's diary:**

Well diary.. I did it!

I took the note and I was just about to put in on his bed when Jerome walked in. I was stood there, holding a note that said 'I Love You.' Obviously Jerome noticed it and managed to get it off me. You won't believe what happened next diary!

He read it and he... Kissed me! He leant down and pressed his soft lips against mine. It was heavenly.

**Jerome's Journal:**

Then after I had kissed her, I looked her straight in the eyes and said, "Mara Jaffray, Will you be my girlfriend?"

She said yes! I'm so happy diary! She said yes! I am in a relationship with Mara Jaffray! I, Jerome Clarke am in a relationship with the girl of my dreams. I'm so lucky.

**Mara's diary: **

Then he took me for a picnic in the clearing. It was so romantic! When I was cold he even gave me his jacket. It was like something out of a cheesy film.

Unfortunately it starred raining so we packed up the stuff and ran along in the rain, holding hands tightly. He pulled me to a stop in the doorway of the library and bent down to kiss me, wrapping one of arms around me to hold onto my hip.

**Jerome's Journal: **

She tangled her fingers through my hair and we stated like that for so long. It was a perfect moment.

When we broke apart she looked up at me with her soft brown eyes and I knew that Mara Jaffray was perfect.

Then I pulled open the library door and we slipped inside, heading upstairs to our favourite sofa. As we sunk down on the soft faded red cushions I felt so relaxed.

Mara's very presence keeps me happy.

**Mara's diary: **

We read extracts of the Harry Potter books to each other and ate the leftovers of the picnic. Then we took it in turns to read the raunchiest parts of 50 shades in funny accents and try not to laugh. We both failed at that.

Jerome then pulled some marshmallows out of his pocket and declared that we were going to play chubby bunnies love honey.

I lost.

**Jerome's Journal: **

Another victory for Team Clarke!

We noticed that it was getting late so we walked back over to the house in the evening sunlight.

Then Mara and I sat down on the grass outside Anubis House waiting for the sun to set. It could have been romantic is we hadnt been interrupted by a squealing Amber proclaiming that "Jara finally happened!"

Alfie, Amber, Patricia, Eddie and Joy all joined us outside and we watched the sun go down.

As it disappeared behind the horizon I realised that this day had been perfect.

**Mara's diary: **

Today was perfect.


End file.
